Medaka Box: Abnormal School Life
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Medaka along with her friends had just finished a well fought battle. But when two familiar faces appear at their school their whole life changes. As two dangerous brothers arrive at the school and plan to take over can Medaka and the others stop them and other threats from changing the school. There will be OC's added to this story along with the original characters.


**Well this is what everyone has been waiting for! **

**Medaka Box **

**Abnormal School Life**

**Chapter 01: Brothers Of Destruction**

Deep inside the clock tower near Hakoniwa Academy a 16 year old boy walked through a silent hallway. The boy had red hair that hung down to his shoulders and silver eyes. He wore the Academy uniform which was White button down shirt with a tie. He wore dark blue pants and blue and white shoes. The boy stood around 5'8 and weighed 170lbs.

"Seems like everything's clear down here. Hopefully Kurokami and the others took down Miyakonojou, I'm ready to get out of here." he said to himself as he scratched his head.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!"

The boy's eyes shifted forward as three guards stood in front of him. "So he does have guards? Well I guess Zenkichi was right. But these guys don't stand a chance against me!" The boy stated with a smirk.

The guards dashed forward which made the boy all too happy. "I don't think you know who you're charging at. My name is Zakuto Mikami! Hope you're ready." He exclaimed. He let a guard come near him and lunge at him with a steel bar in hand before ducking and rising back up to uppercut the first guard with a swift punching instantly knocking the man out.

The other two came rushing in before Zakuto dashed towards them with supersonic speed sending them flying into the air. The men hit the ground hard and didn't move due to being unconscious. Zakuto sighed and looked at the guards. "That wasn't really a challenge, I mean I didn't even get to show my full potential, and I bet everyone else is having the time of their lives." he stated before walking again.

"Destruction at its finest. I can see you haven't changed one bit Mikami…"

Zakuto's eye turned wide in shock as he turned around to see a boy he knew all too well. This boy had short spiky black hair with blue eyes and he wore a black band-aid on his nose. He wore a white V neck T-shirt with a black coat over it. He wore black pants with black shoes and black gloves. He stood at 6'2 and weighed 180lbs.

"If you're wondering why there were only three guards who came after you just now, there's a good explanation for that. They were all bloodied and unconscious before I got here I swear." He explained. Miyonji's eyes went wider as he saw blood stains all over the boy's jacket and hands.

"Fumetsu Kumagawa!" Zakuto exclaimed. Fumetsu returned his outburst with a sadistic smile "It's not my fault!" He simply put. Zakuto glared at Fumetsu. "What the hell are you doing here Kumagawa! And where's your brother? Don't tell me you came here without him." Zakuto said.

Fumetsu smirked "I did!" He stated. Zakuto gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist. "I lied! Gotcha didn't I? Misogi is here but I'm sure he's talking to Medaka right now. He's probably explaining why thirteen people were massacred." He explained which made Zakuto raise his right eyebrow.

"Brother!"

A boy with red hair with black highlights ran over to him. He was wearing the same school uniform as Zakuto, the boy had blue eyes and was 6 ft tall. "Gintsuki" Zakuto called out as he turned his head to look behind him. Gintsuki stopped and stood near his brother once he got a look at Fumetsu. "What is he doing here?" He asked in shock.

Zakuto shifted his gaze back to Fumetsu who still had a smile on his face. "I don't know, but he said that Misogi Kumagawa is here as well" Zakuto informed. Fumetsu chuckled at him. "So you're not even worried about the people we took out before we got here? How heartless of you Zakuto and I thought you would have cared for at least one person out of all thirteen of them." He stated as he then turned his sights to Gintsuki.

"You're looking well Gintsuki, still looking up to your big brother? You were such a little squirt back then in middle school." Fumetsu teased. Gintsuki's eyes widened '_Why the hell is he acting so civil? I mean this is the guy that killed…_' Gintsuki thought to himself.

"Enough already! Just tell me why you're here Kumagawa!" Zukato ordered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you. Listen up, me and my brother, are troubled. Misogi and I transferred to Hakoniwa today. So, we had to go greet the board chairman, but we kind of got lost. But could you tell me where I'd find the chairman's room?" He asked.

"If I tell you where it is you have to leave immediately. The sight of you is pissing me off." Zukato said. Fumetsu smiled and closed his eyes "Of course, but you know these kinds of things are useless." Fumetsu said as he sighed.

Zukato glanced at him. "Is that so?" He asked. Fumetsu nodded with a smile, "You're so serious. Just trust me." Fumetsu stated. "Forget it! There's no way in hell I'll trust you." Zukato replied. Fumetsu made a large drill appear in his hand and shoved it into his head.

This freaked out Gintsuki while Zukato narrowed his eyes at Fumetsu. "You're a freak; you're still the same as always." He said. "I guess I'll have to find the chairman's room by myself. By the way Zukato, Are you vice president? I know Medaka must be Student Council president." Fumetsu said.

Zukato shook his head. "I don't need that position nor do I want it. I'll help her out when she needs it but I don't need to be vice president to do that." Zukato informed. Fumetsu shrugged and turned around. "Well I'm cheering for you regardless. You say you don't need that position but I know you will eventually… I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" He said as he walked away waving.

Once Fumetsu was out of sight Zukato sighed. "He'll never changed. He's still the same evil conniving liar he's always been." Zukato said to himself. Gintsuki looked at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll worry about him later; right now we have to get back to the others." He stated.

Zukato raised an eyebrow as he looked at his little brother. "Why the big rush? I'm pretty sure she took Miyakonojou down by now." Gintsuki sighed as he heard his brother's comment. "She did but… do you remember when Kumagawa said he and his brother took out 13 people well… one of them was her…" He explained. This made Zukato's eyes go wide. "Don't tell me…you mean… Damn it!" He exclaimed as he sped off. "Wait brother! Calm down before you go there!" Gintsuki exclaimed, but it was no use Zukato was through with talking.

Meanwhile with Medaka and her party. Misogi had just left leaving Medaka and the others in shock. "Hey Kurokami, I remember his uniform, If I'm not mistaken that's japans foremost prestigious school Soisou academy's uniform. Wait no it can't be, can it? I'm pretty sure that I heard that school was closing last month." Naze stated.

"Ever since middle school, he's been bouncing between schools." Medaka replied, not even looking at her sister. "But… why would a guy like him transfer to Hakoniwa?" Naze asked. Medaka didn't say a word she just kept looking in the direction that Misogi left in.

"Brother, slow down!"

Gintsuki's voice could be heard as Zukato and Gintsuki finally made it to Medaka and the others. When Zukato arrived his eyes glanced at a familiar green hair girl lying on the floor covered in screws and bruises. Medaka noticed this and looked to the ground "I'm sorry, she was like this when I arrived." She said. "I already know it was those damn Kumagawa brothers… It's bad enough that they're here causing trouble, but now they've involved… Nabeshima." He said as he looked Nekomi who was the green haired girl lying on the ground. Zukato gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he started to growl. "They're going to pay… I swear it!" He exclaimed as his aura started to change. Medaka could see this and glanced at him "Calm down Mikami, don't let your anger consume you..." She ordered but it didn't seem to be getting through to him.

"Calm down Mikami, there's no need throw a tantrum."

Everyone turned to see Nekomi slowly getting up. This shocked both Medaka and Zukato. "Nabeshima!" Gintsuki exclaimed. "Are you okay!?" Kouki asked. Nekomi shot him an annoyed look. "Dumbass! Of course I'm fine. I just decided that it'd be best to play dead while two evil maniacs was around is all! Everyone did it too, right?" Nekomi asked.

"It seems like you were the only coward who did that." Zukato stated. Sweat dripped from her face as she smiled with a usual cat like smile. "So what, still had you worried though. I bet if I didn't say anything and continued to play dead you would have released that…" She started until he spoke. "Shut up, I wasn't worried about you." He informed her. Nekomi smirked at him and waved at him. "So you say, so you say, but I know what I heard." She teased.

"Nekomi please tell me, how the hell did this happen? What happened while we were fighting down there?" Zenkichi asked. Nekomi turned to face him. "Even if I say something, just about everything happened… but look here, such a screw pierced me but it's already started to heal. Isn't this supposed to be special or the abnormal territory? It's the end of the occult fantasy barrier. I want to be told about these hand outs, that confident bastard…" Nekomi explained.

"Asking 'what is that guy?' is trivial now, more importantly, the problem… no, the big problem is, why in the world would that guy come to Hakoniwa. Whatever the reason, from now on this campus is no longer the site for the flask plan!" Zenkichi announced.

"Unbelievable! What did you just mean just now?!"

Chairman Shiranui looked at the two Kumagawa brothers, who sat on the couch smiling. "It's not like that. It's not worth repeating. One can go unnoticed as an abnormal class 13 student at this campus. I'm transferring just for Hakoniwa's flask plan." Fumetsu stated. Misogi nodded. "Maybe, even they have a bad feeling?" Misogi added.

Sharunui didn't say a word he just continued to listen. "Chairman Shiranui, there will be no excuses for any statement that sound like demands. Please give me some tea, right now. Since we got lost in town plenty of times while on my way here, I'm completely parched." Fumetsu stated. "It's not very sensible to say such rude things. But I'll brew some right way so just wait awhile." The Chairman responded. Fumetsu nodded with a sadistic smile. "Thank you." He said.

Complete silence filled the area as the Tea was being prepared. Once it was ready which was 10 minutes later, he handed the tea to Fumetsu and Misogi and sat down. "Well then let me hear it you two. You said you both transferred schools in order to obliterate all the students in class 13'. Let me hear the meaning behind those words." Shiranui said.

Misogi laughed and looked at the chairman, "Meaning and Meaning! Receiving that is already fine without curiously reading more into it." He responded. Shiranui sighed, "Why did you two invite yourselves to Hakoniwa? I want to understand properly."

"To create an equal and peaceful world where no one would have anything to worry about. Where no one has anything to be troubled about! We have much sympathy towards such wonderful ambitions and will not disappoint in such collaboration." Fumetsu stated. "But what should we do. To create an equal and peaceful world means creating a perfect human. I would think of a bit of efficiency. But in a bad way." Misogi added.

"So… Then what do you think should be done in this efficient manner?" Shiranui asked. Misogi smiled as he took a sip of his tea while leaning back in the couch. "You can say it's easier to destroy something than create it. In other words… It's fine to destroy everyone in the elite. Doing so would make the world equal and peaceful." He explained.

Fumetsu nodded his head, "As with the army's weapons, bad laws, and unfair systems. That sort of foundations are things that the elite thought about and the elite created, right? That's why it should be fine to erase all those, like 'poof'. After that it's a world only with capable fools. It would probably be the best… After all, fools can't think of anything, no worries, and no troubles! If the elite disappear no one will be driven by jealousy either. Everyone will be happy just by eating and sleeping!" He explained. Shiranui was outraged by this as he tensed up. "There's no way to do such a thing!" He exclaimed.

"It can be done. I am since long, a man living only for that purpose. What I am saying is not big or exaggerated words. Whenever I think of the several schools I've crushed instead of greeted. Is there a chance it will end…? Well for that reason I'm not restricting myself to class 1. As long as it's a superior individual. It's a target for annihilation; just recently I also came to play with those guys who seem to be allying with each other. Their level doesn't measure up to the elites at all." Misogi explained as Fumetsu sipped his tea and stretched without a care in the world.

'_They're acting as if Unzen's group and 'plus six' were nothing. At the time I got the report it simply felt promising… But these anticipations did exist… What a mess! It's like the opposite effect was produced! It is too naïve to incorporate him into the minus 13 class without understanding the risk! For these two to be such dangerous elements… Have I already grown senile…?_' Shiranui thought to himself.

"I don't understand, why do you go so far to become the enemies of the elite. You were originally on the side of those people." The chairman said.

"Reason? That's a bit problematic…hm…. Ah that's tight! Because the elites will kill your parents how would that have sounded? Or maybe that the elites will kidnap your little sister… might be a bit naïve to them the elite will betray their closest friends, hm? I'm a bit lost at what to do." Fumetsu said to himself.

This set Shiranui off. "Those things are unforgivable! Being able or not is not the problem here! Is Hakoniwa not an educational institution!? Until my eyes turn black, this behavior is…"

Before the chairman could finish his sentence he was struck by two screws and two drills in the chest. Fumetsu who was now holding a drill and Misogi who was now holding a screw looked at each other and smirked. "Well, let us change white to black in those cute eyes. Turn you into a panda!" Misogi said.

"You thought we wouldn't attack since you're an old man? Pull the political curtain and you'll be safe. Is that it? I'll put on a cute looking face and I won't have to die in the middle of the conversation?" Fumetsu said as he then throw a drill at the chairman's forehead. The drill got stuck in the middle of his head before Fumetsu kicked it in. "Naïve!" Fumetsu exclaimed as blood started to splatter all over the walls and floor.

**Cliff hanger I know but you'll love this story I have so many ideas for it! Plz review.**


End file.
